This invention relates to a building structure and more particularly to a building having virtually no side wall that can be quickly assembled from premanufactured wooden:truss components in an economical fashion. Buildings of this type are ideally suited for storing particulate material.
In my U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,862,653 and 4,854,104, I have disclosed buildings of this general type and a combination side wall/roof truss member ideally suited for factory fabrication and easy site assembly for buildings where a side wall and a peaked roof are required. These structures, while providing substantial improvements over the prior art have required careful site assembly of the premanufactured wall and roof components forming the truss and require the use of building siding material for the vertical portions of the wooden truss structure.